


Panties

by GoldenEye



Series: Marvel Stories [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, old work from 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEye/pseuds/GoldenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This story is not related to any of the other stories in this collection]</p><p>A little story what happens when Loki left something at Tony's house and Pepper finds it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amjead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/gifts).



> Dedicated this work to my dearest who is also my betareader ♥

“Good morning, Sir. Today, it will be 72 degrees and a sunny day in Malibu. It seems that you can spend the day at the beach”  
Sleepily, Tony rolled over to the other side of the bed and didn’t seem to notice that JARVIS was talking to him. The billionaire was in danger of falling back asleep.  
“Sir, Pepper is calling.” The mechanical voice of JARVIS broke the silence again. Grumbling, Tony decided to get up. He sat on the edge of the bed and yawned. He blinked a few times and then realized that he was alone.

It was so typical of Loki to sneak away after they had shared the bed for a few hours. Sometimes, Tony was disappointed that his Northern Goddess didn’t let him wake up next to her. One of his secret wishes was to watch her sleeping.  
What would he give for just a few days they could spend like a normal couple? He had no clue what she was planning for their future in her beautiful head, but he hoped that she would be up to something good.

“Sir, I don’t think it would be wise to let Pepper wait any longer. You know how mad she can get when she feels you’re ignoring her,” appealed JARVIS urgently to Tony and hoped that the superhero would get out of bed.  
“I'm going,” was all Tony could say while he hurried down to answer the telephone which was ringing in the silence of the big house.

In the living room, he picked up the receiver and sat down on the couch. Immediately, he had to hold the receiver a few inches away from his ear because Pepper was in a bad mood and was yelling at him. At this very moment Tony realised how mad the CEO of Stark Industries was.  
All he could hear was something about, “cheap material” and, “many angry costumers” and, the most feared words of every businessman, “want their money back. ” Tony let out a deep sigh.  
“Tony, I'm coming over in an hour,” said Pepper. “We have to look at all the documents and find a solution for this problem together.”  
With these words, she ended the call and hung up. As if struck by lighting, Tony sat there, holding the receiver in his hand. It was one of these mornings, the king that made you think that it would have been the best to stay in bed. 

His head was full of thoughts as he went into the bathroom to get a warm shower. The water felt heavenly on his skin and he wished he could enjoy this feeling of peace a bit longer, but he knew that Pepper was always earlier then promised. So, he stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel and rubbed himself dry. While he was standing in front of his wardrobe and the things Pepper had told him really started ringing in his ear.

Stark Industries was facing a major problem and it was Tony’s newest project that was causing all the troubles.  
Why this one? He had laid so much hope on this. He hoped to make another historical masterpiece and now it was about to break apart. If everything went totally wrong it could be a big breakdown for Stark Industries.  
Why on earth was he now so pessimistic? Maybe it would all turn out to be all right. 

Just in case that he had to see someone else today, he picked out a suit with blue shirt and matching tie.  
He breathed out and went into the kitchen, where he made some coffee.  
He had just arranged everything on the table in the living room when JARVIS told him that Pepper was on her way to his door. A few second later, the door bell rang way too loud for Tony’s taste. Oh how he hated it to get bad news before breakfast.

Briskly Pepper entered his house, throwing a sharp, “Good morning, Tony. I hope you had spend your time thinking about the situation we are in” at the billionaire. He was way too shocked from this fury in front of him that he just stood there, looking at her with big eyes. Slowly he followed her into his living room, poured them coffee and waited to see what Pepper would do the next.

A few seconds later, she put a big pile of papers on his desk. Orders and bills, letter to various bosses of the companies that are involved in his new project, and the likes.  
When he looked at this pile Tony felt as if he was facing a big nightmare. Could they both manage to find a solution?  
They spent hours over the paperwork and wrote a few letters to the CEOs of all the companies that were involved in the misery.  
“I will sign them all and then hurry to the post office,” an exhausted Pepper said while Tony was on the way to the office to get the printed letters.  
Before he went back to the living room, he signed them all and, for the first time in hours, he felt as if they would really work out the problem and save Stark Industries from further strife.

When he came back into the living room, he realized that something had happened with Pepper. She looked at him for a split second and then turned away. She was playing with her ballpoint pen and Tony was curious about what happened.  
He sat beside her and handed her the signed letters. He asked her if everything was all right. Tony noticed that Pepper was concealing something behind her back.  
“I'm surprised what I found under your couch,” she said.

Irritated, Tony looked at his CEO. He had no clue what she was talking about. As far as he was aware, there was nothing more then dust under his couch.  
"What makes you say that?” he asked. “Has the dust come to life?”  
“I dropped my pen while I was putting back all the papers. I got on my knees and reached under the couch and to get hold of it, but before I found it I found this.”  
With a chuckle, she showed Tony what she was hiding behind her back. She seemed to enjoy the look on Tony’s face. His big eyes landed on what Pepper was holding in her hand and his thoughts ran wild.

Just the color of these lace panties was proof enough that those were really Loki's panties that she had worn last night. His cheeks turned dark red while he rethought how it had disappeared under the couch.  
“I am sure she will come back when she realises that she had left it here.”

Pepper laughed, amused because just the thought that one of Tony’s One-Night-Stands would come back to him to get panties was too funny, but she decided that she didn’t want to poke in that wound once more so she simply said, “I hope this was the first and last time I had found panties under your couch”

Indeed that was what Tony thought too. He had no clue how he would deal with this a second time. He didn’t want to think of him and Loki while looking at Pepper.


End file.
